Draculauras School's Out Tagebuch
Cover Band Einhundert-Tausend-Neunundneunzig...und 7/8. Ohne Datum Notiz an mich selbst, wenn du nach einem Mitternachts-Snack suchst - Öffne nicht Dads Seite des Kühlschranks! Honestly, ich think some of sein takeout has been in there für weeks. 15. September Ich "broke up" mit Jackson Jekyll heute...not that wir were ever really dating ich mean officially, which would have been nice aber every time er would ask me out er would totally pull the invisible Junge act on me und not show up. Oder call. The next day er war always very sweet und apologetic aber er could never remember why er forgot our date. ich guess the final nail in the coffin war when er didn't meet me at this party und ich totally felt like ein one tombstone graveyard. ich ended up dancing mit this scary hot DJ named Holt Hyde who acted like er knew me although ich'm pretty sure that wir hadn't met bevor. Jackson und ich are still friends aber sometimes that's just how the tombstone crumbles. 25. September Went to the beach mit Frankie, Clawdeen und Clawd to watch Lagoona surf. It war ein beautiful day, which meant ich had to break out the sunscreen although the stuff ich have to use ist more like sunwall. It's so thick es ist like being coated in honey und es ist like ein sand magnet so ich pretty much have to stay on ein blanket the whole time oder ich end up looking like ein sand sculpture. Oh well, es ist worth the annoyance to get to spend the day at the beach. 30 September Ich stayed up late reading ein new novel about ein forbidden romance between ein Werwolf Mädchen und ein Vampir Junge...als ob das je passieren würde...aber es ist so sweet und tragic ich couldn't put es down. Of course ich slept through my alarm und war almost late für school, which meant my makeup war ein mess because ich couldn't take my time putting es on. Luckily, Ghoulia saw me bevor anyone else did und sie helped me straighten es out so ich didn't walk into my first class looking like an undead clown... not that there's anything wrong mit that. 1. Oktober Ich took one of those quizzes to see what kind of creature ich am - ich think all the teen monster mags have them now - which seems kind of strange since like ich already kenne. Anyway, the quiz had questions like: Was ist dein favorite haunt? Was ist dein favorite food? Wärst du lieber tot oder untot? Do du run, shamble, fly oder ooze? So after ich answered all the questions ich turned to the back to read: Congratulations! You are ein Woodland Nymph! You are kind, gentle und love sunshine und nature. You probably make dein home in ein tree where du enjoy the company of many woodland animals that du would never scare oder eat. Ich wonder if ich should share this mit Vater? LOL...vielleicht nicht (Smiley mit Fangzähnen) 7. Oktober Clawd und Spectra had ein monster argument heute und es created such ein Theater that both of them got called into Schulleiterin Bloodgoods Büro. ich don't think ich've ever seen Clawd so angry oder Spectra so self-righteous aber neither of them would talk about es when they came out of HHB's Büro - not even to me! Clawdeen denkt es has something to do mit Cleo und Clawd, aber ich totally don't understand how sie made that connection. Jetzt Clawdeen ist sauer auf Cleo. Mal wieder. This ist really sad since es seemed like they were starting to actually tolerate each other. 12. Oktober Ich kenne eine Menge Monster are not excited about having to write an essay on our monster heritage aber ich think es ist creeperifically cool! First of all, ich'm writing ein screenplay about my un-life und ich think this will really help the third act und secondly because es gives me the opportunity to set the record straight about ein couple of things. Beginning mit the fact that my Vater ist much older than any monster realizes. ich mean er war already ein Vampir back when togas were first considered fashionable... soooo glad Vater doesn't wear one anymore. Then there war that whole identity theft calamity that happened when wir rented our castle in Transylvania to ein total con-monster who went around pretending to be Vater. Now ich have to carry ein copy of my death certificate to prove that ich really am as old as ich say ich am cause some monsters think ich must be related that loser. Unfortunately für the imposter sein bats came home to roost und not in ein good way either. The rest of the story, like how Vater took in me und my mother when no one else would und why ich'm ein vegan Vampir ich'm going to save für the screenplay which ich would like to film in pink und white. How scary cool would that be? 16. Oktober In the span of 3 days Clawdeen missed ein test in Mad Science, ein school dance und ein buy one get one shoe sale at the Maul. Frankie und ich knew something had to be wrong aber Clawdeen wouldn't answer our texts oder emails. Finally Clawd showed us ein picture er took of Clawdeen mit sein iCoffin. Ihre Haare... es war... nicht von dieser Welt. Clawd sagte sie couldn't fix es und had to "Strg+Alt+Entf ihre new 'do" mit ein pair of electric clippers. Er sagte sie war so depressed that sie turned all ihr mirrors toward the wall und wasn't even growling at Howleen für borrowing ihr clothes. ich suggested wir shave our heads too aber then Frankie reminded me how fast Clawdeen's Haare grows und that wir'd be bald ein lot longer than sie would. So sie came up mit the idea of going to the Maul und buying Clawdeen ein fierce fashionista scare package to cheer ihr up instead und that's just what wir did. Of course wir bought some things für ourselves too :) 25. Oktober Ich war supposed to hang out mit the ghouls letzte Nacht aber ich didn't. ich tried to explain what happened to Clawdeen aber ich couldn't. Sie war annoyed mit me cause ich always tell ihr everything. Sie denkt ich'm keeping ein secret from ihr which ich guess ich sort of am aber ich'm not sure ich want to tell anybody about es yet. So ich wrote this poem to describe what happened. ich don't kenne why es ist easier für me to express emotions in verse aber sometimes es just ist. ich read es to Count Fabulous who usually leaves the room when ich get too sappy aber this time er flew down und gave me ein little bat hug when ich war finished. One fall autumn night ich took ein walk jaunt to meet some friends at ein familiar haunt The sky above war very starry bright und there seemed to me not ein cloud in sight So off ich went without sans umbrella oder coat although what ich probably needed war ein boat Cause the clouds came rolled in mit ein dragon's roar und shortly thereafter es began to pour Not ein pleasant rain, good für plant und flower aber ein driving, unfriendly, cold hard icy shower Now ich war halfway between home und there my makeup war running ruined und so war my Haare Mit no shelter in sight oder ein way to get dry ich put my head face in my hands und started to cry When out of the shower rain ein voice broke through, "Hey D es ist me Clawd, hey D ist that du?" Als ich blinked through the tears und rain ich could see Clawdeen's brother Clawd, waving at me Across four lanes of traffic bravely er dashed mit umbrella in hand to my side er flashed Er led helped me back to sein car warm und dry sagte not ein word till ich'd finished my cry "Here's ein hot coffinccino whip cream no foam, es'll warm du right up while ich drive du home." From the car er walked me up to my door protecting me still from the storm's down pour Als er turned to leave ich placed ein kiss on sein cheek then ich ran inside bevor er could speak. Und while ich watched sein car disappear from sight ich felt something happen change für me that night No longer did ich see him as just my best friend's brother that night, to me, er became something other. The great thing about poetry ist that es doesn't have to be epic to express how du feel. Now ich have to wonder, "Does er feel the same?" Kategorie:School's Out Tagebücher Kategorie:Draculauras Tagebücher